DURANTE TUS TRES AÑOS EN EL IMPERIO ROMANO
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Una chica con poderes Sobrenaturales Persigue un McQuack para matarlo, solo para que el se vea obligado ha confesar los lazos que lo unen ha esta chica, ha quien conoció hace mas de 2000 años atras.la clasificacion.Nueva version corregida. 19/Abril/2011
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia la comense a planiar después de reflexionar sobre algunas cuestiones que no fueron explotadas en Pato Darkwing. PRIMERO A Joe le McQuack quitaron mucho de su esencia ... ya que el personaje tenia mas carácter en Patoaventuras, solo para que encajara como el ayudante de Darkwing, además de que descompusieron su diseño ... Yo siempre preferí el pico original a diferencia de ese pico tan grande ... aqui tambien planteo la posibilidad de que Grislikov alla obligado a Joe un fingirse mas tonto de lo que de por si es, para que fuera en secreto el guarda espalda de Darkwing ... por lo tanto en este FIC , McQuack Aparece tal como fue originalmente consevido,aquí no el aseptara ser considerado el ayudante del héroe sino su apoyo, regresara un poco a su faceta de héroe, claro típicas con sus torpezas y malos entendidos.

Segundo: Este fic aborda una sub trama que bien hubiera sido interesante, sobretodo para los que eramos fans de McQuack. Es sierto capitulo en que salen todos los antepasados de Dracke Mallard, comienza realmente con Joe callendo dentro del Trompo del tiempo, por unos segundos se cree que el piloto despistado un quedado perdido en el tiempo ... Cuando justamente en ese momento Reaparece la venta y del Interior, llevando puesta una armadura de Centurión Romano ... y alega que estuvo atorado en la época del Imperio Romano Durante tres años se averio Porque la maquina ... declarando que en el imperio era conocido como Lauchpadius McQuacknius, centurión de 3ra clase. Pues aquí planeo dar Algunas respuestas a la incomnita De Que Hizo Durante esos tres años ... Claro que esta es en si una historia de amor ... solo espero no hacerla ni cursi ni ridícula ... pero sobretodo pesada ya que divertida Que planeo marzo

* * *

Tu Peor Error

"Me encuentro sumida en esta oscuridad desde tanto tiempo que ya perdí la cuenta, solo pienso en el dia tras día, sintiendo que esto me ahoga uno cada instante, nos rencontraremos Un día, cuando, OCURRA ESO, sabrá quien es Urania".

Mágica se encontraba como de costumbre haciendo un conjuro en su guarida, había descubierto recientemente un antiguo pergamino, el Cual había estado estudiando por semanas, y en el que se encontraba un poderoso hechizo que se adecuaría a sus ambisiones,ya resuelta, decidió poner en marcha el conjuro.

- Retrocede, Poe, porque un error, y en lugar sacar algo del agujero, nosotros podriamos terminar atrapados en otra dimensión, así que mantén el pico sellado -le arbitrio al cuervo mientras se preparaba para pronunciar el hechizo , permanecíendo frente al caldero con una poción que haría de intensificador de poderes.

sjdiednejufijfjehrkajshfureijwakdnsmnfjjklajdkskfjkfjlwkdlsmfckdjjkskldmksjfkdjk-Comenzó a recitar un hechizo en un idioma olvidado por más de 2000 años, comenzó a abrirce una especie de hoyo de gusano sobre el caldero de la bruja palmípeda.-dfkdfjmakiigjndkufmandcjdgydj-ella Siguió con su conjuro como si luchara por no percatarse de la situación, es verdad era espeluznante ya que la poca luz natural que se filtraba todavía desde el exterior se había extinguido por completo, los, tambien se suscitaron varios estremecimientos, lo Suficientemente potentes como para derribar los libros de los estantes. Lo más aterrador Fue un zumbido tan potente que quebranto todas las pipetas del laboratorio de Mágica, quien seguia completamente sumida en su concentración, ya que este hechizo no podia tener una falla, porque como había explicado antes, y seria para ella de mortales consecuencias.

¿Qué era lo que ella había abierto con exactitud? Lo verdaderamente aterrador seria la posibilidad de que ni la misma bruja supiese con exactitud qué nuevo mal estaba trayendo al mundo. Del agujero de gusano se comenzó a materializar lo que parecía el cuerpo de un ser palmípedo, pero era deforme a la vista a causa de la distorsión de los universos en choque causa de este hechizo. Afuera de su cueva estaba azotando un huracán que se había formado en cuestión de segundos, como si el mundo estuviese llegando repentinamente a su fin. Mágica se sentía exhausta ", como lo pensé ... este hechizo requiere de una gran cantidad de fuerza vital, siento que todo me da vueltas, tengo que concluirlo antes de que me desplome aquí mismo" eran sus pensamientos previos antes de pronunciar las últimas Palabras del sortilegio. -ncbvuhfmsncndhgryuejdsmn em nxchfjdjksax cdngvhdfyuehdjsnxhgsytrfdbcnd fhuudiejfehfjdyfabnsngfudghmdnfjksaioayfdhnmbrhdgdhncskjklaierhnfmd mxnvjdufdkkjn mcncyhrudbv jiijkjgnu .... jnjhuyugbnbnjjhi ... hgfgvhguhmngtc .. miomhuyb ... mnmkkuhhtfreden ... mkijuiuhjihtgyhb ... aaaah ... aaahh ... aaaah ... shiii ... - Y en ese justo momento se desplomo.

El Cuervo salió del hueco de donde se había escondido, antes de que la loca de su hermana comenzara sus invocaciones. Poe voló inmediatamente para ver el estado de su hermana, quien yacía inconsciente, Después miro en dirección del caldero, sobresaltándose al ver que el contenido de este se había desparramado, ya que en su interior había caído aquel ser que trajo Mágica a través del hoyo . Lo que era sorprendente el crisol no humeaba, al contrario, salia despedidos vapores fríos tanto del interior como de los brazos e Incluso las patas del ser que había caído dentro, que colgaban flácidamente ...- Muerta de seguro-pensó mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al crisol, se poso sobre la boca del caldero, confirmando que este se había enfriado en cuestión de segundos ... aprobechando su situacion y contemplo aquella criqatura con interés especial, y una mirada de amor se dibujo en sus ojos.

-Lastima ... grrrrrrr ... muñeca-Mientras decía en voz alta,mientras que con una de sus patas roza el ala de Aquella criatura Dentro del caldero helado ...

Mágica Parecía recuperar la conciencia por momentos ... intento levantarse pero de nuevo le sobrevino otro mareo-uuf ... Esto no me gusta nada ... Debí Equivocarme es algo ... ¿Poe? ... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ?...- dijo al ver al cuervo parado sobre la orilla del caldero .- Aah ... ¿¿Es ella no? ... ¡Rayos! ... ¡¿Cómo Pudo pasar esto?! Tenía una sola oportunidad y se fue por el escusado .- en verdad se encontraba frustrada ante este hecho ... - Uno de los grandes poderes de este universo se me acaba de escapar de las manos ... - Dijo Mientras se sentaba en una silla con una expresión de profundo agotamiento ... Mesclado desilusión Mientras contemplaba con los brazos y piernas asomándose por el crisol ... - Si no la hubiese matado, ella seguramente habría sido de gran ayuda para mis anbisiones ...- decía Mientras se masajeaba las sienes a causa de un repentino dolor de cabeza .- Ahora tendré que ver como enterrar el cuerpo antes de que comience a apestar ... O tal vez solo la arroje al mar y que la Naturaleza se encargue ...

- ¡¡¡Auxilio!-Escucho Chirrido de su hermano convertido en cuervo, prestando atención inmediata al caldero, se petrifico ante lo que contemplo ... La criatura no estaba muerta, En un instante había recuperado la conciencia y en un movimiento rápido sujeto a las patas de Poe, El cuervo aleteaba desesperado, pero su esfuerzo era más que inútil , ella lo tenía bien sujeto.

La criatura del interior del agujero de gusano comenzó a elevarse hasta que estuvo suspendida sobre el caldero, escupió un poco del brebaje del conjuro ... Mientras habría los ojos ... Y en verdad era hermosa ... Según su aspecto no tendría más de 20 años de edad, aunque Mágica sabia que ella era mucho mas vieja. Sus plumas en la parte el alcalde de su cuerpo eran blancas ... las que asemejaban su cabello eran de un azul intenso, azul cobalto, que Salia alborotadas Debajo de un tocado de plata, su pico era pequeño ... conservando la forma propia de una pata claro, pero lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos, de un rojo carmesí rabioso con destellos violáceos, su cuerpo Estaba cubierto por un diminuto traje rojo y Algunos ornamentos de plata, ella contemplo por unos momentos a mĂgica Mientras dejaba ir libre de Poe, no Cuervo Parecía interesarle en lo absoluto Mantener apresado un dicho, y Comenzó a inspeccionar los alrededores del laboratorio.

-Excelente ...- se dijo Mágica con Cierta Satisfacción dibujada en su rostro ... ella estaba segura de que Aquella joven Tendría que obedecerle en todo y cada uno de sus caprichos ... Con esta seguridad y decidió acercársele Mientras ella contemplaba Uno de sus libros de hechizos de Magia negra.-Primero tengo que ver si me comprende ... ¡¡Mírame! - Le ordeno ... pero al parecer no obtuvo una respuesta de positiva, ya que solo de la joven se Limito a seguir ojeando los libros ... - No ... maldición ... Cómo Podré darle ordenes si no entiende ni una sola palabra de lo que se le ordena ...

- ¿Y porqué habría de hacer lo que me ordenaras? - Dijo Subitamente La joven, con cierto acento greco, sin quitar su atención de su escrutinio a los libros.

-Puedes hablar ingles ... - Dijo asombrada la bruja esta nueva información -, pero si es un idioma relativamente joven ... tú debes tener más de 2000 años de edad ...

-Alguien me enseño al principio ... Después use mis poderes para aprender viendo sombras del futuro ...

-No es importante para mi saber esos detalles de todos modos ... con que entiendas lo que se te dice es suficiente ... te ordeno que traigas para mí la moneda numero 1 de $ croose Mcpato.

-Hazlo tu Misma ... - Contesto con el menor desparpajo la joven de más de 2000 años-a mi no me interesa ...

- ¡¡ Tienes que obedecer mis ordenes! - Rujio furiosa la bruja al darse cuenta de que no lograba hacerla obedecer como lo tenía contemplado ...-Soy la dueña del pergamino que contiene el hechizo que te trajo de regreso al mundo de los vivos ... puedo llevarte de regreso al inframundo cuando lo desee ...

-Jajajajajaja-Comenzó a reír La joven ante esta presunción de su interlocutora.

- ¡¿De que demonios te estás riendo?!

-De tu ignorancia, yo soy Urania ... mis poderes van mas allá de lo que tú puedes controlar ... Aun que a pesar el sol no se ha oscurecido lo se ... es luna llena ... si pretendías dominarme, me hubieras traído de regreso en otro momento ... si pretendes amenazarme con el hechizo de destierro escrito en ese pergamino ... pierdes tu tiempo ... ya que se necesita por lo menos que des aproximadamente 10 años de tu vida para regresarme a este mundo y 50 para encerrarme de nuevo en el inframundo ... ¡¡¡YO CREO QUE MORIRIAS!!!

- ¡¿QUEEEE?! - Grito Mágica alarmada ante esta noticia, ella no sabia de este detalle, tal vez porque no le tomo ante el hecho de la importancia poseer un inmenso poder, fuera lo que fuera, se precipito hacia el primer espejo que pudo encontrar y observo horrorizada que su cabello impecablemente negro, tenía varios mechones de canas plateadas-¡NO ES POSIBLE, NO PUEDO VOLVERME UNA ANCIANA TAN PRONTO TAN PRONTO! ¿AHORA ESTOY DECIDIDA, NECECITO PRONTO CONCEGIR "LA MONEDA NUMERO 1" SOLO ELLA TIENE EL SECRETO DE LA Longevidad DE McPATO!

-Te deseo suerte en ello ...- dijo sínicamente la joven milenaria.

- ¡Ah no! ¡TU VAS A OBVEDECER E IRAS POR LA MONEDA! YO SE QUE TIENES QUE OVEDECER A QUIEN TE ALLA INVOCADO! ¡¡¡AQUÍ LO DICE!

-Déjame ver ... - Dijo Mientras sorpresivamente le arrebato el antiguo papiro ... estudio con detenimiento lo Mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión muy divertida ...- JAJAJAJA.

- ¡¿Y ahora que te hace tanta gracia?!

-Lo interpretaste mal ... Cuando la leyenda aquí descrita se refería "Urania, demonio destructor de ciudades, demoledor de ejércitos, solo obedecerá de su invocador" ... se referían aquel que me encerró en primer lugar no a Cualquier ... Cualquier ... - Se le Fue por unos momentos la idea de cómo expresarse ... Aunque había tenido siglos para practicar, no lo donaba tan bien como deseaba ... - Fantoche ... eso es.

-No puede ser ...- dijo la bruja Mientras que sus esperanzas de tener un sirviente invencible se le esfumaban como humo, pero entonces algo se ilumino en su interior, una idea que le daba esperanzas ... ella recordó que había encontrado hace años un libro que describía con detalle la historia de Urania-¡¿Dónde quedó ese maldito libro?! - Y en ese momento se enfilo a su biblioteca ... revisando todos los lomos hasta que encontró ... un tomo perteneciente a la Escuela de Hechicería donde había estudiado Morgana McCawber , y que nunca devolvió despues de un préstamo ... dicho tomo carecia de mas importancia que cualquier libro de Historia de cualquier escuela primaria normal ... Pero en ese momento era una información valiosa para la bruja palmípeda ...

-Lo encontré ... si existe una forma de controlarte ... Necesito ese talismán ... - Exclamó triunfante.

-Mejor ve por la moneda ... tu vida correría menos peligros ...- dijo Urania con la mayor simplicidad del mundo-yo por mi parte me voy ... tengo que ver el mundo y ...

Repentinamente rozo La Bola de Cristal de Mágica ... comenzó a brillar, y en unos segundos mostro una imagen clara de una ciudad ... Después mostro lo que parecía un avión con forma de cabeza de pato ... La mayor parte de tonalidades moradas ... Y en su interior dos figuras ... Era una de un pato bajo de estatura ... usando un traje sastre morado con una capa y sombrero de un color parecido y un antifaz ... Cubriendo su rostro ... la otra figura era el piloto, un joven alto y un poco fornido, con un pico relativamente grande con barba partida, usando un uniforme de aviador de la década de 1930, una bufanda blanca cubriéndole el cuello, sobre su cabeza su gorro con gogles , del cual se dejaba escapar un simpático copete rojo.

Al ver estas imágenes , la expresión de la joven de plumas azules comenzó a deformarce en una mueca de furia e indignación ante lo que veia ... ella solo le tomo unos segundos para tomar del cuello a Magica y restregarle el pico contra la esfera...

- ¡¿DONDE ESTA EL?! - Grito Mientras se estremecía del coraje.

¡¿Quién?!

- ¡¡¡EL!!!

-Deben estar en St. Canario ...

- ¡¿Cómo llego a St Canario?!!

- SOLO VE EN ESA Direcion, AL oeste, ahi encontraras una bahia esa es Patolandia ... ... SIGUE DERECHO EL RIO Y DARAS CON ST. CANARIO ...- dijo temblando Mágica, Tenía la impresión de que si no hacia lo que le decía Urania seguramente la habría matado ...

- ¡¡¡Ese maldito ... al fin lo encuentro ... Lo matare yo misma ...!!! - Y acto seguido salió Disparada rompiendo uno de los muros de la cueva.

Urania se encontraba Volando a una velocidad sorprendente ... su rostro que hasta esos momentos era el de una joven tranquila y hasta cierto punto, juguetona había sido cambiado por el de un demonio celoso y vengativo.

Por su mente circulaban toda clase de recuerdos ... Cuando ella era diferente ... una chica normal ... y con un rostro y forma normal ... enamorada e ilusionada por un futuro al lado de su valiente guerrero ... Mientras que de sus ojos salios despedidos destellos que asemejaban llamas, En vez de lagrimas.

- (Te encontré al fin, pagaras caro por lo que tú me hiciste hace eras) - decía en griego-(por Sim-polo, dios sol, lo juro) *

* traducido del griego.

* * *

Sin-polo Sería el Equivalente a Apolo, dios del sol, la adivinación Incluso de Algunas artes, pero sobretodo de la adivinació Simba.

Urania es la menor de las nueve musas, y su nombre significa celestial, es la musa de la astronomía y la astrología.

Aclaración: La Urania de este relato no es la musa sino alguien Que Fue bautizada con el mismo nombre, lo que estoy dando por entender que ella es un de origen griego.

Espero pronto Tener sus comentarios. Los estare Vijilando


	2. Chapter 2

REENCUENTRO

"Me dejaste sola, sin importarte lo desamparada que me dejaste… lo sola… pero este es mi momento… me vengare por mi sufrimiento, por mi desdicha y el destino nefasto que acarreaste sobre mi… Launchpadius McQuacknius,lo juro por Sin-polo".

Mientras tanto. Darkwing y McQuack se encontraban sobrevolando St. Canario… era como en los viejos tiempos antes de incidente. No, al contrario ya que durante todo el tiempo que McQuack jugó al asistente inepto, siempre había sido difícil para el pato justiciero ver a fondo al verdadero McQuack… Todavía seguía conmocionado por la nueva información… en resumen… Joe había sido un agente temporal para la DIA, quienes lo utilizaron para infiltrarse en Fowl, por su gran parecido con un agente enemigo llamado Bruno Von Beak, en ese entonces Joe había firmado un documento en donde el estaba obligado a prestar servicios en caso de ser requerido… por alguna razón… los talentos de McQuack fueron tomados desapercibidamente hasta que un día un oficial del pentágono se topo con uno de los bocetos de uno de sus aviones… este oficial era un ingeniero en aeronáutica, y pudo ver inmediatamente la función habilidad de esos bocetos… la información no tardo mucho en llegar a Grislikov, quien comenzó a mover todo el papeleo necesario y fue en cuestión de tiempo antes de que entrara en contacto con nuestro héroe chiflado.

Joe tenía varias aspiraciones en la vida, ser reconocido como un piloto sin igual, ya que es el único que ostenta el título del piloto que a sobrevivido a la mayor cantidad de choques aéreos en la historia de la aeronáutica, incluso eso incluye un zepelín, dos maquinas del tiempo, una nave espacial alienígena e incluso un submarino… pero su segunda y tal vez la mayor era poder diseñar y construir sus propios aviones, lo suficientemente capases de soportar lo que fuera, y sobretodo pensados en él como piloto, poder volar sabiendo que estos no terminarían en chatarra… si saberlo siquiera él era un genio lirico para la ingeniería…

Cuando Grislikov lo contacto por primera vez, Joe se encontraba en su hangar en Patolandia, reparando su biplano, entonces fue cuando el agente oso le arremetió con una trampa legal que lo obligaba a cumplir el contrato con DIA, lo cual significaría que no podría seguir en Patolandia. No todo fue tan malo… ya que SHUSH le proporcionaría todo lo necesario para diseñar, construir y remodelar sus propias creaciones… todo lo que debía hacer era entrar en contacto con un justiciero enmascarado que según las palabras de GrisliKov , era un payaso con disfraz que no hacía más que meterse en problemas, pero que el director de la agencia comenzaba a verlo como un posible as bajo la manga, la misión de McQuack consistía en proteger a Darkwing, la noche que se conocieron fue un accidente realmente, ya que Joe planeaba algo digamos diferente… viendo que había metido la pata al meterlo uno de los neumáticos de su biplano, tuvo que inventar una historia de que era su fan para tener un poco de su simpatía… ya que él no podía enterarse de sus verdaderas intenciones… lo restante fue inesperadamente favorable, el caso de Taurus Bulba fue una oportunidad que no debía dejar pasar… pero cuando se entero que había la vida de una niña en juego… fue cuando para Joe agarro una verdadera importancia esta misión… este momento fue lo que provoco que Darkwing comenzara a ser apreciado por el… ya que por proteger a Gosalin el demostró atributos de genuino héroe.

"Un verdadero héroe no busca los reflectores ni la fama, solo hace su trabajo" eso siempre estuvo en mente de Joe en cada una de sus aventuras con Darkwing… incluso en los momentos en que tuvo que pisotear su propio orgullo al fingirse un verdadero imbécil, solo para evitar ser descubierto por este, lo cual no le resulto difícil… pero cuando se trataba de Gosalin, bueno, eso era otro cantar… ya que la niña estuvo a punto de descubrir su verdadera personalidad en varias ocasiones… por eso tuvo que evitar cualquier persona que lo conociese de mucho tiempo atrás o en dado caso… si alguien de su pasado llegaba tenía que evitar por todos los medios que se encontrara con los Mallard, de lo contrario… seguramente quedaría expuesta su careta de idiota como un disfraz o de plano creerían sus amigos que él había perdido uno o varios tornillos…

El resto es bien conocido… lo ayudo y protegió en varias ocasiones, Darkwing noto en aquel entonces cuantas veces Joe le provoco una caída, le atoro la capa, le pego con algo intencionalmente cuando veía que se dirigía a algún peligro… cuantas veces le sugirió alguna alternativa para escapar… todo para protegerlo… pero desgraciadamente tarde o temprano, el guarda espaldas termina recibiendo el tiro. Fue la última vez que Darkwing se enfrento a Quackerjack… el payaso les arrojo un Sr Cabeza de Banana, pero este era en realidad un explosivo… Joe fue el primero en notarlo y en ese instante empujo a Darkwing, desgraciadamente el no tuvo suficiente tiempo para escapar… de la explosión… Joe McQuack había muerto a la edad de 25 años…

Si no fuese por una investigación altamente secreta, denominada RENACIMIENTO, y un accidente por la burocracia de SHUSH, el no habría revivido… todo porque el documento que firmo en la DIA también tenía como clausula que SHUSH podría disponer de sus restos mortales como mejor le pareciera, su cuerpo fue extraído antes de que hubiesen pasado seis horas y llevado al sótano de SHUSH en menos de treinta minutos… para que un doctor rata lo comenzara a tratar con nanobots para restaurar sus neuronas mientras que el resto de su cuerpo fue sometido a temperaturas de menos 15 grados… tuvieron que trascurrir tres año… pasando de ser un cadáver a un vegetal, a un comatoso y posteriormente en un agente desechable… ya que había perdido la memoria… solo ver a su hermana en peligro pudo lograr que el recordara su pasado… y quien era el verdaderamente… y también había encontrado la oportunidad de ser el mismo, por primera vez en años…¡¡¡Dios!!! Y hay que admitirlo… para ser puesto en la perspectiva de un resumen, aun resulta demasiada información para entenderla y procesarla. Darkwing era conocedor de estos secretos… y eso era difícil de digerir para alguien que se esforzaba por mantener su identidad oculta… el saber que su compañero le había ocultado durante tanto tiempo un secreto asi, y justamente este sobrevuelo sobre St. Canario era una oportunidad para aclarar varios puntos.

-Entonces… Joe… ¡¿Qué otros secretos me has estado ocultando…eh?

-¿De qué hablas, DW?- dijo McQuack completamente despreocupado.

-No finjas… me refiero al hecho de que durante cerca de un año tu estuviste fingiendo ser alguien que no eres… por las plumas de mi abuela… fingiste frente a mí, Gosalin, los Pataloca, todos mis archí enemigos… en fin, no puedo creer que me hayas podido engañar a mi… al Pato Darkwing, un gran maestro de la deducción… pero eso si… termine descubriéndote… porque nada se me escapa…

-Sin olvidar que el Sr McD me dejo en evidencia…

-Si claro… si el señor amo de las finanzas es tan maravilloso e invencible… ¡¿Por qué no te regresas a trabajar con él?! Debes pensar que soy un bufón.

-No realmente… ¿sabes?... yo estuve a disgusto en varias ocasiones… sobretodo el fingir… desgraciadamente siempre he llevado a cuestas la fama de idiota e ingenuo… (y lo admito… si soy algo despistado… ) Pero la razón por la que me quedo aquí no es porque tenga una obligación… sino porque te aprecio…

-Si claro.

-No, en serio… por ahora no tengo otro asunto pendiente… por lo cual me gustaría seguir contigo un tiempo, en lo que decido que es lo siguiente que haré con mi vida… incluso ser un apoyo tuyo… solo que eso si… yo ya no soy tu ayudante…

-Entendido Doble 0-Pato…

-Por favor no vuelvas a llamarme así… JeJejeje… la solo idea de tener que meterme en otro enredo de espionaje me herriza las plumas…

-¡Quejumbroso!- dijo Darkwing entre dientes.

Joe escucho este pequeño comentario y acto seguido hizo una voltereta con el Patotrueno… causando que el estomago del pato de antifaz violeta se enredara con sus intestinos… causándole un mareo tremendo… solo pudo escuchar las carcajadas de McQuack mientras exclamaba muy animado…

-¿Quién es el quejumbroso ahora? Jajajaja

-¡¡¡¡McQuack… si vuelves a hacerme algo así de nuevo… te vuelvo a matar y no habrá tecnología de SHUSH que te reviva…!!!- exclamo desesperado por el mareo.

-Deberías haber visto la expresión de tu rostro…jajajaja… ni yo en mis primeros vuelos con mi Papá tuve una cara de mareado como la tuya…jajajaja… y mi Mamá tiene las fotos para demostrarlo…

-¡¿Yo mareado?!- dijo con una fingida autoconfianza… no podía permitir que Joe se diese cuenta de que en verdad estaba mareado-Para tu información señor impostor… se necesita más que una vueltecita ridícula para marearme…

-Si claro lo olvidaba… jajajaja…-dijo Joe mientras conservaba esa sonrisa en su pico.

Fue cuando Darkwing comprendió que si fingió en algunos aspectos ,en otros no, seguía teniendo un gran sentido del humor, era una persona amable por naturaleza, sobretodo en su reciente trato a Gosalin, incluso era capaz de prestar ayuda a los vecinos que todavía no se hacían a la idea de que no estaba muerto… tan solo recordar la absurda mentira de que confundieron a Joe con otro tipo y que fue a ese tipo al que todos enterrado fue lo más difícil que ha hecho… tanto como súper héroe como Drake Mallard. Pero era agradable tenerlo a su lado nuevamente. Una leve sonrisa se comenzó a dibujarse en su pico.

Pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo… una turbulencia sacudió la nave… en un principio esto no los puso nerviosos… pero lo siguiente fue el inicio de los verdaderos problemas de ese par… ya que en ese instante Urania llego súbitamente y de un brinco se poso en el pico del Patotrueno… ambos héroes no daban crédito a lo que veían con sus propios ojos… ella parecía resistir la fuerza del viento que la copelaba sin piedad , sus ojos rojo carmesí se posaron sobre Joe… quien la miraba fijamente… estaba sorprendido de que ella estuviese en ese lugar como si nada… pero su rostro le era más sorprendente, le era familiar, y fue cuando entonces lo comprendió… una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujo en su pico mientras que en el rostro de Urania se dibujaba una sombría expresión de odio absoluto a su persona…

-Por fin te encuentro… maldito… McQuacknius-murmuro la joven de cabello azul.

-Si es Uran… no puede ser… nadie puede vivir más de 2000 años…

-¡¿De qué hablas?! Todo indica que es uno de esos payasos con súper poderes… aunque estoy sorprendido… no sé de dónde salto pero no nos mira con cara de apreciarnos mucho…

Pero en ese momento, ella le dio un puñetazo a el parabrisas de la nave… el cual se despedazo… de no ser por los cinturones de seguridad ambos habrían salido disparados por efecto de la despresurización.

-¡¡¡VOY A MATARTE!!! – grito frenética mientras desprendía los restos del parabrisas con sus propias manos… mientras que de sus ojos se desprendía un rabioso fulgor rojo sangre. Como un tigre tratando de dar un mortal zarpazo, sus brazos se agitaban ferozmente hacia el pico de McQuack.

En ese momento la descompresión provoco que el avión perdiera altitud… ella no le daba importancia a dicha emergencia… Joe le dio a Darkwing una mascarilla de oxigeno mientras el hacía lo propio… y continuaba luchando por mantener el Patotrueno en el aire…

-¡¡¡PRIMERO TE are besar el suelo!!!- grito al momento de dar un salto del pico de la nave para posteriormente golpearlo con las plantas de sus patas, con una fuerza indescriptible, provocando el desplome del PATOTRUENO.

-elévate…elévate o nos estrellaremos!!!-gritaba Darkwing desesperado.

-¿no vez que es lo que estoy intentando hacer?-le contesto Joe mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás mientras jalaba el timón del avión-¡vamos…vamos precioso… no me hagas eso a mi…!!!

-Tenemos que saltar- declaro Darkwing sabiendo que la situación estaba perdida.

-Buena idea- dijo el piloto al momento de activar el mecanismo de inyección.

-WWWWAAAAAAARGGGG-grito el pato justiciero al darse cuenta de que salió disparado de la nave.

Se abrió el paracaídas unido al asiento, dejando al pato enmascarado meciéndose lentamente. Pero algo no andaba bien… estaba solo…

¡¿McQuack?!

El seguía en el Patotrueno…no se había inyectado.

-McQuack… qué demonios estás haciendo… salta ya…-le dijo a través de un radio.

-No puedo… si salto no poder evitar que el Patotrueno se estrelle, podría caer en un edificio o un hospital… tengo que guiarlo a un lugar seguro…

-Pero a esta altura… ni tu te salvarías…

-pues cruza los dedos por mi…

-McQuack estas loco…¡¿sabias?!

-Me lo han dicho.

-Por favor no vayas a morir de nuevo… ya no podrías revivir… y no quiero perderte de nuevo…GRRRRR …¿ lo tienes entendido o te lo tengo que decir con manzanitas?

-Entendido, no hay problema…-su frase de siempre, pero en esta ocasión no estaba para nada seguro de poder salir de esta.

Desde la perspectiva de Darkwing el Patotrueno caía en picada en picada no veía indicios de que Joe lograra levantar la nariz de la nave, Darkwing seguía meciéndose a medida que descendía, en ese momento se percato de la presencia de aquella chica, quien lo observa por unos momentos… ella se mantenía suspendida en el aire sin necesidad de algún gatget de alta tecnología… recordándole a esos seres propios de los comics que leía de niño. Sus ojos carmesí lo petrificaron por unos momentos, pero no por lo espeluznantes, sino por lo hermosos que eran… su cuerpo tampoco estaba nada mal… y en definitiva ella podía dejar si aliento a cualquiera… este sentimiento de quedar cautivado por la belleza de una enemiga le era particularmente familiar y particularmente embarazoso… ella había intentado matarlo y todo indicaba que el estaba a su merced.

-Con que así terminan las cosas…-declaro comprendiendo la situación, las tenia de perder- el gran héroe muere enfrentando a un enemigo que lo supera en poder… quien te envía seguramente es F.O.L.W… ¡¿no es cierto?!... pues diles que si lo que esperaban era que yo suplicara por mi vida o algo parecido… pues estaban equivocados… El Pato Darkwing jamás suplicara por su vida y además no pienso irme si dar una pelea digna. Será titánica… épica por generaciones y… ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Urania no tenía el más remoto interés en Darkwing y mucho menos en su discurso… solo una persona ocupaba sus pensamientos… y sobretodo su sangre y entrañas ardían en el deseo de venganza… por lo cual se lanzo en la persecución de su objetivo real.

-¡Joe! ¡Loca sicópata en tu persecución… se encuentra a las seis en punto!¡¡¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!!!

Joe estaba demasiado ocupado luchando por levantar el Patotrueno, mientras se inclinaba contra su espalda, jalando el timón en un esfuerzo desesperado…

-Esto no fue tan buena idea después de todo… VAMOS NENE…VAMOS… NO LE HAGAS ESTO A JOE…

Seguía cayendo…

-POR FAVOR… LEVANTATE…LEVANTATE…-En ese justo momento… su amado avión comenzó a elevar la nariz… -SIIII…SIGUE… DIOOOS-lo había logrado… pero estaba a pocos metros del suelo, y no podía maniobrar de forma decente el Patotrueno, solo podía luchar por evitar los edificios y llevarlo en línea recto por la avenida principal… entonces vio que pronto llegaría al final de la línea-WWWWAAAAAAARRRRG- grito repentinamente al momento de saber lo que pasaría, y por unos momentos cerró los ojos…

Se escucho el estruendo en un Cuack-oxxo, toda la parte frontal del mini súper había desaparecido… de milagro no fue arroyado el dependiente…quien veía paralizado en dirección del vehículos que había borrado su tienda. Joe todavía se estremecía… ya había olvidado lo intenso que era estrellarse… podía sentir su corazón bombeando tan fuerte que creía que este se le iba a salir del pecho… mientras que una sonrisa se dibujo en su pico, sabía que McPato se pondría furioso al enterarse que había destrozado uno de los negocios con los que estaba asociado… era como en los viejos tiempos…

-Otro aterrizaje al estilo Joe McQuack…- dijo al momento de intentar levantarse… pero en ese momento le sobrevino un mareo… y pudo darse cuenta… se había golpeado fuerte esta vez… todo comenzó a ponerse negro…

* * *

Espero que le estén tomando interés… McQuack es uno de los personajes que me marcaron hondo en mi infancia.

Para dejar claro una cosa, Joe McQuack es una parodia de un arquetipo de héroe:

Antes de que surgieran los súper héroes de historieta, la literatura, la radio e incluso el cine ya tenían un tipo de héroe popular… el aviador… al cual siempre se le da el rol heroico en las películas de aventuras de los años 30's, junto al marinero y al soldado… enfrentando peligros, yendo a donde ningún hombre se ha atrevido a ir, salvando a la chica en turno (si lo sé… eso ultimo esta en desuso, pero no me negaran que McQuack es un tipo clásico de héroe y la clásica muestra de que los tiempos cambian respecto a las mujeres)

Pero no me negaran una cosa, que él siempre está en búsqueda de su felicidad… que él no pudiera quedarse con una chica que le gustara o que gustase de él siempre me pareció triste… por eso que empecé esta historia, para darle una oportunidad a Joe de una vez ser feliz.

Porfavor comenten… ya que no se si esta gustando o que… los estaré vigilando.


End file.
